


Across The Road (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald and Ed stare at each other from across the road





	Across The Road (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOdoP9BxO1-N76uIvk-4TpsO45nfBH0ZQjg6tmE_v3Wm5vEbn5cXXiM9zISHhMjlw?key=TXVncXJ2b3VpQzBXNmFfR1BfUEt4MjRVeTkwb2J3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
